


All's Fair in Love and Gaming

by Engineer104



Series: (Un)reliable with the Ladies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: For 'Lance Loves Ladies' Week, Day 2:  Cuddles / KissesPidge plays dirty; Lance doesn't really mind





	All's Fair in Love and Gaming

Between Pidge and Hunk, setting up the video game they bought from the space mall was simple. Between Pidge and Lance, however, the game received much love and use, though Shiro did, on occasion, remind them to include others, and they did.

Sometimes.

The rest of the time, they were alone, competing or tag-teaming in a two-player or one of them playing while the other cheered them on.

At the moment everyone was off doing something in the hour or so of downtime they had before dinner. Hunk in the kitchen, attempting to prepare a gourmet meal with limited alien ingredients; Coran either repairing something or chasing the mice to ask _them_ to help him repair something; Allura and Shiro making plans (and eyes) with each other; and Keith on the training deck.

Pidge and Lance were in the common room, racing pixelated cars on a small screen. Currently they were tied, but Lance's blue cart started to drift ahead of Pidge's green motorcycle.

"Take that!" he screeched as he overtook her.

She stuck her tongue out at him but didn't say anything, simply concentrating on the screen, squinting. While he had an edge in the race, Lance took a second to admire her out of the corner of his eye, everything from her untidy brown hair to how her sweater hung on her frame.

Pidge, apparently sensing him looking at her, glanced to the side. She smirked, and before Lance could point out that she was still quite a bit behind him, she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Lance's hands relaxed on the controller at the feel of Pidge's soft lips on his face. "Uh..." he said, eloquently, face hot.

Pidge leaned away from him so quickly that he wondered if he imagined her kissing him, and in his shocked state her motorcycle overtook his cart.

"Hey!" he yelled, his attention switching back to the game.

"Can't afford to get distracted, Lance," Pidge retorted, laughing.

It was over within seconds; Pidge crossed the checkered line, and Lance crawled in shortly after.

"That was a dirty trick," he accused her.

"Mmm," Pidge said, noncommital. She glanced at him sideways again, but this time there was something a little shy in her gaze...and a blush on her cheeks.

Lance's own face felt like it was sprayed with the Red Lion's lava cannon, so he could sympathize.

"Pidge?" he said, quietly.

"Lance?" she said.

He swallowed, heart pounding fast enough she could probably hear it, and decided he had nothing to lose.

She met him in the middle, lips soft, pressure tentative. Their noses brushed, and he tilted his head, looking for a better angle. He reached up with one hand, touching her cheek, and placed the other on her waist. Her hands went to his shoulders, tugging him closer. He was more than happy to oblige.

Lance pulled back a little, enough that he could grin at Pidge. She returned his smile, and despite the fact she was red in the face, she didn't look so shy anymore.

"So this is happening?" Pidge asked.

"This is happening," said Lance.

She kissed him again, more firmly this time, and he kissed her back just as eagerly. Her fingers reached up, tangling in his hair, and he pulled her into his lap.

Lance could barely believe he was sitting on a couch in a space ship that looked like a castle, kissing a girl that until recently he thought was a boy. Kissing a girl he just might've been a little in love with.

"WHAT THE HELL!" someone shouted.

Lance and Pidge separated at the interruption, Pidge hopping out of his lap and Lance scurrying away from her. He whirled around to see Hunk standing in the doorway, looking embarrassed and not a little scandalized.

Lance didn't look at Pidge when he smiled cautiously at Hunk and asked, "Is dinner ready?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I recycled this idea from an old fic, but in my defense the 'kiss to distract' is a tried and true trope, right??


End file.
